De right time
by LANA 8D
Summary: MY first ONE SHOT! Ok so the team was about to go camping until Lexi gets a fever and has to stay behind. Ace volunteered to stay and watch over her.


_**De right moment. **_

**It was November, and outside the snow was falling light and the city was white. It was around 7am there was a commotion outside of Lexis' dark room.**

"Ok guys you ready?" **Ace said as the grey bunny wore his teal colored snow jacket, a pair of blue 'relaxed fit' jeans, a light grey scarf and a pair of dark brown snow boots.**

"Everythin's ready for the campin trip chief!" **Tech insured as he checked the last item on his check list. The Coyote was wearing a dark green snow jacket, with blue 'relax fit' jeans, a red and green scarf and black snow boots**.

"Wow!-I-can't-wait-to-start-hiking!-I-love-hiking-i-mean-just-the-feel-of-the-ice-cold-wind-blowin-through-your-face-just-gives-me-thrills!" **the excited Road Runner implied. He was wearing a Navy snow jacket, with a pair of grey 'relax fit' jeans, a red scarf and a pair of dark grey snow boots.**

**The whole team gathered in front of Ace, but Ace realized someone was missing.** "Nei… anybody seen Lexi?" **he asked as he looked around the room. The team looked around for their female teammate but there was no sign of her.**

"Well! That's too bad! She's probably not ready yet but we can't stick around to wait for her!" **said Duck as he rubbed the tips on his fingers on his violet snow jacket. The water fowl was wearing a light grey 'relax fit' jeans, a pair of black snow boots with a light purple scarf. **

**Ace frowned at the Duck and so did the rest of the team, they always did that when it came to his unneeded criticizes and remarks. Ace shook his head and walked towards the bed rooms.**

**Duck peeked a look at the frowning Tasmanian devil next to him**, "What!" **he confessed. Slam just mumbled up a growl while crossing his hands. He was wearing a LARGE white snow jacket. With pair of black snow pants, a white scarf and a pair of big black snow boots. In fact, none of the team members were in their typical Loonatics suits, they were all dressed up and ready to spend the weekend camping in the snow-white Acmeforest. **

**They've been planning this trip for at least a week, and Lexi was one of the members who was really excited to go! That's why Ace found it odd, when she wasn't ready in the meeting room. The bunny walked down the corridor, up to Lexis' room and knocked on the door, **"Lex? You in dere?" **he asked, but there was no answer. Ace knocked again,** "Lexi?" **but there was not a sound coming from the other side of the door. Ace was beginning to worry, he doesn't even remember seeing her this morning. He typed in the secret code, only he knew since he was the team leader, and the door slid open.**

**Ace entered into the dark room, luckily he was able to see things clearly with his enhanced vision. He approached the hammock where he could see a figure still sleeping in it, and is fully covered in a thick blanket. As the bunny got closer, he heard weak faint coughs,** "Lexi?" **he softly asked, but all he heard in return were more coughs. Ace reached the hammock and gently nudged her arm,** "Lexi you ok?" **he softly asked with concern, and the bunny finally woke up.**

"…hm?" **she faintly said as she turned around to find Ace, **"…Ace…?" **Lexi asked, with a voice so weak it saddened her leader. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose line was pinkish, Ace saw the bunny was slightly shivering; his face turned into this sad and worried look as he saw her lay there and look at him.**

**He knelt down and felt her forehead,** "Lex, you're boilin up" **he told her with shock and worry. His hand stayed on her forehead; he could feel her shiver even more. Lexi felt she was freezing, but as the warm palms of her leader made contact with her skin, she felt warm. Ace removed his hand and looked at her saddened, **"you got a fever Lex, why didn't you say anytin?" **he asked.**

**Lexi tried to smile and tell Ace she's ok,** "S-sorry, i-i-I G-guess I th-th-thought i-i-it was nothing, w-w-when I felt kinda- c-c-cold yes-yesterday" **she said as her teeth chattered.**

"Ok, dis trip isn't gonna work out" **he said with concern.**

"No, A-Ace p-please don't cancel th-the trip" **she asked for as she looked at the bunny, **"Th-the guys r-r-really wanted t-t-to go, It's n-n-not fair to cancel this trip because of m-me" **She pleaded. **

**Ace saw that Lexi really didn't want him to cancel the trip; the team's been planning for the whole week. He softly smiled at her selfless care and thoughts,** "Don't worry Lex, I won't", **and then the bunny stood up and headed for the door.**

"Lemme guess! She isn't ready yet!" **Duck boasted out as the team saw Ace approaching them. Ace, in turn, frowned at him and stood facing the team.**

"Alright guys, dere's gonna be a slight change of plans" **he started,** "Lexi's got a fever so I'm gonna stay here and watch over her," **then the bunny faces the saddened Tech,** " Tech you're in charge of de team" **he smiled and clarified. **

**Tech nodded, **"You sure you don't want us to stay here with you guys?" **he asked with concern.**

"Nah, she wouldn't want you guys to, she knows how much de team was lookin forward to dis trip" **Ace smiled and said. **

**The team all nodded and left. Ace took off his teal snow jacket and light grey scarf and under it he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it. Unlike many of the guys nowadays, Ace liked casual and comfortable plain clothing; he took off his snow boots and wore a pair of more comfortable old grey sneakers. The bunny walked back to Lexis' room and saw that she fell asleep again,** "Poor bunny, she probably couldn't sleep all night" **he sadly said looking at her as she tried to keep warm with the blanket. Ace then carried her with the blanket bridal style, and carefully walked towards the meeting room and gently placed her on the long sofa, careful not to wake her up. He walked up to the heater and made sure the temperature was right and then went to the kitchen. **

**After about a few hours Lexi woke up, the sun was shining on her brightly and she noticed she was in the meeting room. The bunny sat up in confusion and then saw Ace walking towards her, reading a book with one hand, holding a pizza box with the other and holding one hot slice of cheese pizza in his mouth. He didn't notice Lexi at first but as he looked at the couch he saw that she was awake and looking at him. **

**Ace smiled in surprise,** "You're awake!" **he said forgetting about the slice of pizza in his mouth. The bunny quickly stumbled on trying to catch the piece before it hits the ground, and in doing so he dropped the book and the pizza box. Ace ended up stumbling onto the ground with the book falling on his head **"Ow!" **he said as the book fell to the floor. At first he awkwardly pouted at his state but as he heard Lexi laugh he looked at her and smiled. Ace stood up and picked up the pizza box and the book he was reading, and then jumped on top of the back of the couch Lexi was sitting on, landing on the other side of the sofa in a comfortable and bouncy seated position. His actions made Lexi giggle and blush, what she didn't know was that he purposely did that to see her laugh. **

"Got pizza!" **he smiled and said sliding the box open on the glass table in front of them.**

**Lexi giggled,** "Pizza for breakfast?" **she asked.**

"Actually it's 12 am Lex, and according to dis book here, ya need to eat som'tin before ya take your meds!" **he said as he placed the big white book on his laps. The book said,** 'medicine for Loonies', "so whadaya say?" **he said picking up another slice,** "dey're extra cheesy!" **he tempted.**

**Lexi smiled,** "ok sure" **she said and Ace gave her the slice, and took one for himself. The bunnies sat there on the sofa and Lexi was still covered from the waist with the thick blanket, showing her long pink sleeved white PJ shirt with a large orange carrot in the middle.** "hmmm! This is really good!" **she said as she pulled the melted cheese away from the slice with her teeth. **

"mh-hm!" **Ace agreed as he did the same, finally managing to cut off the cheese,** "Told ya!"

**Lexi then noticed a box of medicine opened up next to her on the glass table, she remembered that Ace stayed behind for her.** "You didn't have to do this for me Ace" **she sadly said looking at him, directing his attention back at her. **

"Do what?" **he asked in confusion as he noticed her sadness. **

**Lexi looked down at the bitten slice in her hands,** "you didn't go to the trip because of me"

**The grey bunny softly smiled after finding out why she was sad, he scootched closer to her and gently lifted her face up so that she would look at him and not down**. "Come on Lex, what's dat I'm hearin from ya?" **he softly said with a smile, looking into her beautiful green eyes, **"You're my best friend Lex!" **he softly said. Lexi blushed as she felt his warm and tender hands on her cheek; she couldn't believe he said that… she couldn't believe he did that!**

**Ace knew Lexi liked him… more than a friend; in fact, he's known for quite some time now. The leader found out Lexi liked him after that mission about 2 years ago, when the team thought Rev and himself died during the attack Optimatis had on their space ship. The way he saw Lexi cry when she thought he was gone, and how she tightly hugged him and only him when they survived the explosion. Since she felt so embarrassed after that hug, he figured acting like nothing happened would ease out things for her. The thing is Ace likes her too, he just doesn't know how to tell her and decided to keep things secret because, he was smart enough to know that classical 'kidnap his girlfriend to get to him' move, bad guys seem to depend on these days.**

"Thanks chief"** she managed to say trying to smile and still blushing.**

**Ace smiled, **"Nei… it's de weekend Lex, 'Ace' is good enough" **he chuckled making her do the same, **"and besides! You always call me by my first name any way! What's wit all de formality now!" **he teased. **

**Lexi blushed and giggled,** "Ok Ace" **she surrendered and said.**

**Ace softly smiled as he saw her cheer up,** "Good, now finish up your breakfast so dat you could take your meds ok?" **he asked with a smile.**

**Lexi looked at him and laughed as she took another bite out of her cheesy pizza Ace smiled and did the same. **

**After about 5 minutes, the pizza pie was no longer there and so Ace tried to make sure that the medicine bottle in his hand, is the one Lexi had to take**. "hmmm… so dat's 1 spoon of cough syrup, 2 spoons of honey, 1 spoon of aspirin, a warm glass of Aloe Vera and another glass of fresh carrot juice"** he read flipping through the pages in the big white book.** "Am I right?" **he asked confused.**

**Lexi smiled,** "yup!" **she reassures,** "except I don't think i'm gonna need the Carrot Juice" **she giggles.**

"I know" **Ace smirked,** "dat's for me".

**After a while, Lexi took her medications and then Ace walks over and hands her a warm glass of Aloe Vera, then the bunny then sits down next to her and sips from his large glass of Carrot Juice. Ace lied back comfortably on the left side of the sofa, holding the cold glass of juice with his left hand and stretching his right arm across the top of the couch. While Lexi curls up on the right side of the sofa, still covered in her blanket, facing him and warmly holding the warm glass with both her hands. The couch was ocean blue and the meeting room was sunlit because the curtain covering the windows circling the large round room, were drawn apart. **

"so…" **Ace started, breaking the silence and turning to her,** "Whadaya wanna do now bunny?" **he asked placing his right elbow on the top of the couch and supporting his head.**

**The moment Lexi looked at Ace, she burst into tiny little giggles,** "What?" **the confused bunny asked,** "what's so funny?"

**Lexi looked at him and gestured with her finger above her lips,** "you got Carrot juice mustache" **she giggles.**

**Aces' blue eyes rolled down and he noticed the light orange line above his mouth. The sight made him laugh along with Lexi and he licks his upper lips clean.** "hehe I like it when it happens" **he chuckled.**

"Speak for yourself! Haha! You're a guy so that's ok, but what about when I get it!" **she laughs,** "Talk about 'paper bag mask' embarrassment!" **The two bunnies then enjoy the laugh, and then Ace turns back to her. **

"Ya feelin better Lex?" **he asked with a soft smile.**

**Lexi took a sip of her warm glass and nodded back to him reassuringly,** "Thanks Ace, it's really sweet of you to do this for me"

**Ace smiled,** "Any time! And besides I've been wantin to spend some one on one quality time wit de only odder bunny I know!" **Ace got out a plastic bag from under the sofa, **"Now! I got Looney Toons back in action, Space jam, Looney Toon classics, Tiny Toons and who framed Rodger rabbit! Which one do ya wanna start wit?" **he asked.**

"Wow! You got all of my favorite movies!" **Lexi widely smiled with surprise.**

"You like Looney toons!" **he asked shocked.**

"YAH! They're amazing!" **Lexi gladly said, making Ace joyfully smile.**

"Wow, I've never met anther goil who likes de classics, dey usually laugh at me for considerin dem as good movies" **he chuckled and admitted.**

"I know what you mean" **Lexi smiled and confessed. **

**The bunnies shared about 6 hours of movie fun, Ace started reacting hilarious scenes and Lexi would laugh. Just as they started watching their last DVD, Ace noticed Lexi started covering herself again, and could see she was shivering. **"You feelin cold again bunny?" **he asked with a soft smile.**

**Lexi looked at him and smiled, **"hehe just a little"** she said as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Ace smiled and scootched closer and the next you know is he softly placed his lips at the un-expecting bunny's forehead with his eyes closed. Lexi looked at what was happening with shock as her face turned pink. She stayed silent because she did not know what to say or do!**

**Ace then parts her forehead,** "your fevers commin back Lex" **he smiled and said, not surprised to see her blushing and shocked state. The warmth given by what Ace did, sent warm shivers down her body… she felt all tender and warm. **

"Whadaya say we take another spoon of aspirin? It's been 6 hours" **he softly smiles and proposes. **

**Lexi nodded, her lips slightly open as her face remains pinkish, Ace smirked, hopped off from behind the sofa and walked to the kitchen to get the bottle. Lexi watched as he went and then snuggled close to the blanket, still feeling this warm shock **_… he… he kissed me..?_

**Finally the bunny walked back smiling, acting like nothing happened, and gave Lexi her spoon of aspirin. He noticed she was still silent and her face was still slightly pink, but at least she wasn't as tensed out as she was before. After she drank it, he helped by covering her to the neck with her blanket, but as he did that, his warm thumbs accidentally touched her neck and Ace noticed how the bunny's eyes softly closed with comfort.** "Wow, you really are cold Lex!" **he joked and said, trying to break the ice. **

**Lexi giggled as she shivered;** "Yeah… and you're lucky you're so warm bunny" **she looked at him, softly smiled and said. **

**Ace thought for a second and then smirked at the bunny,** "Ya don't say?" **and then the bunny hopped on the couch really close to her, making her giggle again. As he landed seated on the sofa, he gently pulled the bunny in a blanket closer to him and warmly hugged her. When he did so Lexi was surprised and shocked… her face blushed again, her green eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.**

"Alright bunny, take it easy" **he chuckled at the tensed bunny, as he gently brought her head and rested it on his warm chest. He knew that bunny would tense up again so he soothingly rubbed on her arms and back… giving her more warmth.** "It's ok Lex" **he softly smiled and assured, **"you feelin warm now?" **he gently asked.**

**Lexi unconsciously eased up as her body gave in to the warmth; she finally allowed herself to believe what was happening as her eyes softly closed and her arms wrapped around him tenderly. Ace could feel her snuggle closer, her once cold fur feeling warmer now, **"Dat's it bunny" **he smiled and said as he rolled his eyes and looked at the lightly colored tanned ears under his chin. Her face was snuggled into his warm neck and Ace supported her back as he shared his warmth with her via the hug.**

**Ace now could feel her warm chest breath against his, he resumed on gently rubbing her back.** "Thank you… this is really warm" **she finally spoke, with a tone so cozy and warm, that Ace felt his heart warm up. **

"Good to know" **he softly replied as he hugged her closer. The bunnies enjoyed watching their last and best movie, 'Space Jam'. It had both Ace and Lexis' ancestors in it, and the bunnies laughed at the various ways Bugs would take to get Lola to like him.**

**Finally after the movie was done and the sky was dark with many white stars and snowflakes were falling on the calm city of acmetropolis, Ace had an idea,** "Hey! Why don't we toin dis joint into a campin spot?" **he excitedly proposed as he looked at the cozy bunny smiling and resting her head on his shoulders. **

**Lexi looked up at him with comical confusion, **"huh? How're you gonna do that?" **she asked the smiling bunny. **

"Gimme a few minutes!" **he said then hopped off of the sofa and ran towards the equipment rooms. Lexi giggled as he laughed and snuggled close to the blanket with a soft blush and a cozy happy smile. **

**After a few minutes Ace rushed back, all dressed in his teal snow jacket, his light grey scarf and his dark brown snow boots. When Lexi took a sight of this she giggled**, "What're you up to bunny?" **she playfully asked the excited smiling grey bunny in front of her.**

"Come on Lex! We're goin campin on de roof!" **he said as he pulled her by her hand, making her stand. **

"The what?" **she asked confused, but Ace immediately got out her baby pink snow jacket and white light cream yellow scarf.** "The roof!" **she asked as he helped her wear her jacket over her white and pink carrot long sleeve PJs.**

"Yup! Now let's wrap you up all nice and warm! It's cold out dere!" **he playfully said wrapping her scarf around her warm neck. His actions tickled Lexi and she giggled and squirmed around as he held her in his arms, **"Would ya stop squirmin and lemme do dis right!" **he chuckled out as he continued on wrapping the scarf around her. **

**After he finished he held her hand and ran towards the roof stairs,** "Wait!" she laughed out "At least lemme wear my sneakers! I'm in my bunny slippers Ace!" **she said.**

"Alright but make it quick!" **he smirked crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground. Lexi quickly ran to her room, and wore her light blue sneakers, then grabbed a pink blanket and ran back to the waiting bunny. They quickly ran up the stairs and as they reached the roof, Ace opened the door, allowing Lexi to walk out and watched how her reaction changed. Her green eyes glittered as she watched the white snowflakes softly float down. The sky was dark navy but filled with stars, and below then the colorful city lights decorated Acmetropolis. **

"Wow… Ace…" **she finally said still gazing at her surroundings,** "this is_"

"Beautiful?" **he finished, making the bunny looks at him and smile. She saw that he was softly gazing at her and not their surroundings.** "I already know Lex" **he softly said and smiled making Lexi blush as she smiled and looked at him. Ace then reached out and held her hand, and walked her towards a small campfire with water proof blankets around it and a light orange camping tent. The bunnies sat close together next to the campfire and snuggled up, Lexi pulls the blanket she brought with her and covers Ace and herself from behind. **

**Ace softly smiles at her as she tries to reach to his side and cover him, so he grabs the blanket from both ends, hugs her close covering her fully with the blanket. Lexi blushed and willingly snuggled up close to the male bunny; she totally forgot herself due to the comfort and nuzzled her head onto Aces' neck. He didn't say a word, so that she wouldn't feel embarrassed, all he did do was softly smile at her warmth. Eventually the bunny started questioning why she felt so safe and happy, and then realized that she's been nuzzling onto his neck this whole time! She slightly pushed, all embarrassed and red,** "um… sorry Ace, I guess I got a little bit carried away".

**Ace chuckled and gently lifted her chin up towards his face, the bunny was slightly in shock but she didn't say a word.** "Hehe it's ok Lex, I already know" **he said as he softly smiled at her, **"I've known for a while now" **he explained showing her a his soft and friendly smile.**

"Know what?" **she asked, trying to pretend that she doesn't know what she fears he's talking about. **

"hmm… you don't know what I'm talkin bout do you?" **he smirked at her pretending to play along.**

"m-m" **she agreed, biting her lips and shaking her head innocently. The bunny was beginning to buy in Aces' act; he was able to convince her that he believed she didn't know what he was talking about.**

"Ok den, lemme refresh your memory" **he said and then gently kissed her on the cheek. **

**The bunny caught off guard, stayed silent for a while, her green eyes watered and glittered like the stars above them. A red line formed across her cheeks and above her nose,** "You l-l-like m-m-me?" **she stuttered out with disbelief.**

**Ace laid back and put his hands behind his head,** "Nope Lex, I tink de woid you're lookin for is Love" **he simply said with a smile. The seated female bunny watched Ace as he laid on his back.**

"When did you find out?" **she asked feeling defeated, as she sat mermaid style next to him.**

"Nei… well it all started as me intoipretin your behavior, wishfully tinkin you felt de same way bout me, but when you hugged me dat time you tought I was dead, I kinda felt pretty sure Lex ya did" **Ace smirked and said, so that Lexi wouldn't feel awkward.**

"Well if you knew all this time… why didn't you say anything?" **she wondered. Ace sat up and softly looked at her.**

"I couldn't find de right time to approach ya and tell ya I felt de same way Lex" **he frankly confessed, **"All dis time I was hopin I could find a way to tell ya, but we were always busy… and den I wondered what might happen if we did get togeder" **he started saying as his face showed light signs of concern and worry. **"Der where I few times where I would always stop and replay how I managed to escape de bad guys out to get me, you know guys like Fudd, Duece, Otto… For trainin purposes I would always pretend I was dem, and tink of de many ways I could successfully catch me… if dat's makin any sense" **he asked Lexi.**

**Lexi nodded allowing him to continue,** "so der was dis one time I tought, what If we got togeder? You know, like what if I ended up tellin ya how I felt, and we got close. Den de tought haunted me when I realized dat if dey found out I cared so much about you, dey would use you to get to me" **he explained not knowing how sad Lexi saw he was.** "Like what if dey kidnapped you, and we could't get ya back? I didn't want dem to hurt you in anyway Lexi, especially if it's because of me. Sorry from keepin dis from ya bunny, dere were so many times where I would try and tell you when de guys weren't around, but we never got dat time togeder. It's not dat I don't trust dem, it's just I don't want anybody to know dat dey could use you in any way… if dey want me fine I'll deal wit dem, but I don't want anytin to happen to you Lex" he explained, " I don't wanna lose y_"

**Lexi softly placed her finger on his lips and stopped him from finishing what he wanted to say,** "You don't have to explain yourself to me Ace, I get it" **she said with a tender smile. This time Ace was left surprised by her actions, he didn't expect her to understand him so quickly. **"Relax bunny, I know how hard it is for you to be our leader, I know how you feel that if anything bad happens to us, it's your fault. Even though you shouldn't beat yourself up that way." **she softly insured allowing Ace to smile with relief**, "and you doing all of this, just to let me know meant a lot to me Ace" **she softly said. Then the next thing you know it, Lexi leant forward, softly closing her eyes and intimately kissed the unexpected bunny who, in turn closed his eyes and did the same; her hands on his chest as he softly brushed back her bangs during the very long and waited for kiss. As they slowly backed up for air, they shared a smile together and then Lexi snuggled close to him for warmth, as he held the blanket from both ends and hugged her close to him, covering both of them with the blanket.**

**The snowflakes resumed their free fall as they complemented the bond the two bunnies showed tonight. Ace held Lexi close as she fell asleep in his arms and then gently carried her bridal style to the tent behind them and carefully laid her down. He wrapped her up with a thicker blanket he had in the tent and made sure she was warm, and then the bunny lay down on the other side of the tent, respecting her privacy and personal space. He turned to face her as he used both his hands as a pillow, lightly brushed her bangs away from her peaceful eyes and softly smiled as sleep gradually managed to get a hold of him.** "Sweet Dreams Lexi" **he said to her before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

_**Hihihi, this was my first *ONE SHOT!* Acexi story! Hope you liked it! ^^)**_

_**Please review! 3 **_


End file.
